Staring Problem
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Gokudera was staring. 8059.


Title: Staring Problem

Rating: PG13 to be safe

Warnings: Gokudera. Nuff said.

Pairing: 8059

Summary: Gokudera was staring.

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY need to do this?

A/N: When I finished writing this story, the first person I had read it was my little brother. He read one line, looked up at me, and said, "My YAOI senses are tingling."

-------------------------------------

Gokudera was staring.

Yamamoto rolled his shoulders and tried to ignore the feeling of green eyes boring into the back of his head. He knew he should be used to people staring at him by now. Every game he had to contend with people cheering and jeering at him and his teammates from the crowded stands. Every day he had to deal with girls flocking around him everywhere he turned for some unknown to him reason. Every afternoon he had to deal with rowdy customers and rude patrons at his father's sushi shop.

But this was different.

This was Gokudera.

Yamamoto turned slightly and confirmed that, yes, that glint of silver hair in the sunlight was really his friend (at least in his mind) sitting up in the otherwise empty stands, cigarette dangling idly from his lips while he rested his chin in one hand and _stared._

Doing a quick sweep of the rest of the field, Yamamoto came to the startling realization that Tsuna wasn't with him. Gokudera came alone.

To the baseball field.

To stare at him.

For some odd reason, Yamamoto found himself grinning as he turned back to concentrate on his self-imposed practice. Even though he knew he should probably have been at least a little wary, if not terrified out of his mind -after all it _was_ Gokudera, and usually when _Gokudera_ was staring at you it meant you were about to have a lit stick of dynamite shoved somewhere highly unpleasant- all he could bring himself to feel was a sort of bubbly happiness.

Because for once it was _Gokudera_ staring at _him_, and not the other way around.

He wondered if Gokudera had noticed him noticing him, but quickly decided not when practice ended and Yamamoto turned to see that the explosives expert was still sitting in exactly the same spot giving him that same odd look. Like he wasn't sure if he was pissed off or happy and had settled for glaring at Yamamoto to cover up his confusion.

When Yamamoto had turned to fully face him, Gokudera half-ducked like he wanted to hide and seemed to realize that there wasn't anywhere to hide (except maybe behind the bleachers) before straightening himself back up with a determined expression.

Yamamoto fought the urge to laugh at his friend's obvious discomfort (because Gokudera seemed to be in a relatively good mood and he didn't want to ruin it) and continued over to the other boy.

Gokudera was still giving him the peculiar look and Yamamoto was just about to ask him what was wrong when his friend practically leaped up from the bleacher and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, jerking him down to eye level.

"I like you," Gokudera stated firmly, green eyes boring into his own brown ones. Yamamoto tilted head in confusion before smiling brightly.

"Haha, I like you too, Gokudera! That's why we're friends!"

Gokudera stared at him for a moment in dumbfounded silence before face-palming. "That's not...I didn't....you're such a.....you fuckin' baseball-obsessed _idiot_....!"

Yamamoto frowned in thought as he wondered what was wrong. Gokudera had just said he liked him, right? And he had looked so serious that Yamamoto knew he meant it. But now he was standing there with his face in his hand, shaking his head like he was maybe considering punching Yamamoto in the face, and.....blushing?

Oh.

_Oh._

"You _like_ me," Yamamoto stated, wide beaming smile returning in full force. "You _really_ like me."

"No. I don't," Gokudera denied, letting go of his shirt and turning away quickly. He started to tromp off and Yamamoto began following him, still grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Yes you do. You even _said_ so!"

"I changed my mind. I don't like you anymore. In fact, right now I kind of hate your guts."

Yamamoto laughed and slung an arm around Gokudera's shoulders, pulling him over so he could plant a kiss on the side of his head.

"I _like_ you too, Gokudera."

Gokudera snarled and moved his head away but didn't do anything about the arm which made Yamamoto happier than it should have -because after all it _was_ Gokudera, and usually when _Gokudera_ was this close to anyone but Tsuna it meant you were about to have one or seventeen lit sticks of dynamite shoved down your pants.

------------------

A/N: Hopefully this is received well...it's my first time actually writing these two. I usually just stick to RL and 6927.


End file.
